The End of the Gods
by RedFluffyBanana
Summary: The Titans have escaped from their imprisonment in Tartarus. The world is ending and Olympus has been destroyed. The final war has been waged,a war the Olympian Gods cannot win.
1. Prologue: Chaos

Hi !

Here is my Prologue for my next Fanfiction "The End of the Gods". It's kind of like a little "coming soon" teaser before I post all the chapters- Which will hopefully be some time within the week. It's over 10,000 words at the moment so a lot larger than "A Session With Artemis" - and about 12 chapters long....

Normally I'm very pro-god in the whole Titan Vs Olympian battle, but i thought that it would be fun to write something like this- so here it is :)

So bare with me with the whole "The Gods can't die" thing - if you like 'suspend belief' here (probably not the correct term when dealing with mythical beings)- it _is_ justified later.

Oh and it took me _ages_ to devise an order in which they die....it is different from the order shown here.

Prologue: Chaos

The world was ending. The deathless Gods were fading, their ties to the mortal world severed. The sun's light had long been diminished, and the earth was in darkness. Only the moon, its glow quickly deteriorating, remained. Olympus was destroyed; it had perished in the first attack. Every mortal had been eradicated as the new order was established; the omnipotent Gods looked on in despair. Helpless.

The land lay barren and desolate. Life had long been absent. Demeter had been claimed by death as the final petal had fell from the last flower. As the sun's light failed, Apollo drew his last breath. Artemis sat in a ray of moonlight surrounded by her hunters, death had arrived swiftly for them, painless. The moon's glow faltered, and Artemis collapsed. Her last thoughts were of her brother Apollo, and how she would soon be joining him.

Ares and Athena had died together in a desperate attempt to keep the sky aloft, its burden no longer carried by Atlas. Their attempt failed, and as the sky cascaded into the earth, the two war gods were destroyed completely.

Zeus, Hera and Poseidon had given their lives protecting Olympus from the unstoppable onslaught. The king of the Gods died first, having taken the fatal blow instead of his wife. Her cries filled the air as she grasped his limp form. Poseidon, overwhelmed with anguish ran towards the void, where he was engulfed entirely. As the emptiness raced towards her, Hera raised her arms and embraced her fate.

Dionysus and Hermes had perished along with the human race, trapped in mortal forms. The first wave of destruction had obliterated their shells into dust and their divine power had dissipated in the unnatural tempest.

When her death was imminent, Aphrodite visited her husband in the forges. There was no love in this new world and the Goddess had known her time was coming to an end. She found Hephaestus close to death; they embraced for a moment, before he became lifeless in her arms. She died after gently placing a kiss on his lips.

Even the underworld had not escaped the jaws of death, as Persephone and Hades had died in each other's arms. Its master gone, the realm of the dead disintegrated. The screams of its remaining inhabitants echoed around the abyss.

The world was ending and the Titans had finally got their revenge.

It's almost unbearingly short, but the later chapters certainly will make up for it :)

RedFluffyBanana :D


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

Here we are ...Chapter One :)

I am personally shocked by the amount of reviews i recieved for the prologue of this story ----Thankyou ...it means so much :)

So I uploaded this chapter super fast ----

The prologue (which i guess should be an epilogue) basically describes the ultimate ending but the question is "How did it get to that?"

Hopefully i will answer that question in the following chapters :)

For some strange reason, i have already wrote the death scenes for Apollo and Artemis - and trust me, they're tear-jerkers :)

Im pretty sure there was something else im supposed to write ----

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology - sadly

And Finally ---- ENJOY!!!

Chapter One : The Beginning of the End

Zeus was worried. The constant murmurings of the Earth, which had persevered for millennia, had ceased. It was too quiet, too _silent_. A long dormant force was stirring, and he _feared_ it. He feared what the consequences would be for the world, for the Gods themselves.

The King of the Gods was in the throne room, gazing out across the gathering storm clouds, deep in thought_._

"You feel it, don't you?"

Zeus turned round, pulled out of his dwellings by the unexpected sound. It was Hera, queen of the Gods. Her face, as always, remained indifferent but her startling green eyes betrayed her true emotions. She was scared, no, she was _terrified_.

Zeus nodded his head in answer, "They are coming."

"What are we going to do? What can we do? You know what this means!" Hera shouted, desperation lacing her voice.

Zeus sighed, "_If_ it is as we fear, there may be _nothing _we can do"

The queen of the Gods turned away from her brother, as a tear fell down her cheek.

Zeus continued, "We barely won the last time, and I believe they have only gotten stronger since then."

"There are more of us now…" Hera trailed off.

"It will make no difference, we have been stalling the inevitable for far too long, our time has finally arrived."

Hera stifled a sob, as she again turned to face her husband, "What are we going to do?" she whispered.

"I will announce a council of the Gods to be held tonight where we can discuss our options. It may already be too late."

------------

Earlier…

Artemis gazed up in wonder at the full moon. Even after all of these years she had never gotten used to the sheer beauty of its luminescence. Bathed in the rays of the moon, the goddess' silver aura brightened, rejuvenating her body after a long hunt. Despite the warmth of the moons light, the air was cold, almost frigid. Artemis narrowed her eyes; the unnatural silence was having a profound effect on her. On many a weary night, the noise of the forest had gave her comfort- without it she felt empty, hollow. Out of the corner of her eye, Artemis saw one of her hunters approach, hesitant.

"Yes Alana?" Artemis said, her gaze still focused on the moon.

"Lady Artemis, you need to see this."

The timid hunter led Artemis to the very edge of the temporary camp. Where she gestured to Artemis to continue on, her head bowed, "It's down there Lady Artemis."

Artemis frowned at the hunter, but continued on regardless. The goddess strode through the dense forest, her senses aware of every sound around her, while she made none. Like a shadow she weaved her way, until she saw something which was both unexpected as it was unlikely. In truth, the huntress had been aware of the changes around her as she continued on, but paid little attention to them. Now however, the seriousness of the situation shocked her completely.

Artemis was still _in_ the forest, yet this place was utterly devoid of life. The land was barren for miles around; dead trees were dotted around the graveyard, their leaves lay on the ground around them. The vibrant colours of the forest were washed away, replaced with grey and black. The air hung heavy with the scent of decay, but most dominantly, death.

Artemis gasped, _how had I not felt this happen?_

Artemis, being goddess of the hunt and wild creatures, amongst other things was normally so in tune with the forest and its wildlife that she often felt she _was_ the forest. She sensed the fragile balance between life and death of the nature around her, saw how her actions would lead to the survival and the destruction of the creatures within these trees. So Artemis should have felt the utter destruction of the area she was now standing, but she _hadn't,_ and this mere fact terrified her.

Her eyes brimming with tears she refused to let escape, Artemis wheeled round and sped back towards the camp, the trees soaring past her as she rocketed through the undergrowth. The various animals, aware of the goddess' presence fled from her in terror. She ignored them as she fought her own instinct to give chase.

As the camp came into view, Artemis slowed down, allowing time to collect herself before she confronted her attendants. She had to remain a calm visage in front of them, _especially_ now if her fears were proved correct.

Artemis entered the camp silently, feeling her silver aura again expand as she stepped into the moonlight. Alana was sitting outside her tent, a worried expression on her face. She was not alone. A dozen other hunters were seated beside her, grouped together. They did not notice their mistress' arrival, so they were startled when she spoke to them.

"We need to go to Olympus. I must consult the other gods on the events which I fear may come to pass. We will leave at dawn"

"Lady Artemis, what was..that?" Alana inquired.

The Goddess looked down upon the youngest of the group, "Let us pray I am not correct on the origins of the destruction that has been done here. That is all I will say on the matter before I have consulted with my family."

Artemis then departed, perching herself in the highest tree, looking down on the camp with solemn eyes. Their time was coming to an end. She could feel it.

---------------

Elsewhere a battle was raging as two armies clashed in a flurry of blue and red. Battle cries filled the air as the rivals massacred each other. The red army relentlessly attacked the blue, but found no flaws in the formation of the significantly smaller army.

Nonetheless, one soldier in particular, dripping in the blood of those he had killed was mercilessly slashing at his blue clad enemies. He was consumed with blood lust, defeating wave after wave of soldiers. Terrified the remaining adversaries fled, as the man stepped over the fallen; entirely focused on the army ahead of him.

Suddenly, the harbinger spotted an enemy still alive, writhing in pain. He walked over and casually gripped the foe by his neck. With a masochistic smile, he twisted his wrists, feeling the satisfied snapping of the bone and the body become limp in his hands.

"Athena!" The man roared at the heavens, "You could at least have the decency to make eliminating your army a challenge."

In response, the ground opened up before him as dozens of skeletal soldiers poured out the abyss. The soldier merely laughed, "This should be fun."

The skeletal forces charged at the man, his weapon rose as he prepared for the upcoming fight. They collided with a crash; several of the skeletons were knocked off their feet by the sheer force of the impact. The man was unstoppable. He gained momentum with each swing of his sword, smashing, cleaving and tearing his way through the soldiers. Decapitating one soldier, he spun round and stabbed another, within moments he had destroyed the entire resistance – before his first victim had even touched the ground.

"Too easy." The man spat, as he slammed his foot into a nearby skull.

"Impressive."

The man smiled and turned round to face the owner of the voice.

It was Athena, wearing her gold battle armour. She raised an eyebrow. "However, you _do_ remember the _aim_ of this exercise, don't you Ares?" The war goddess spoke slowly, emphasising the words.

"Of course I do." Ares answered, wiping congealed blood off his sword.

"The aim of this exercise was to practice _restraint_." She paused, gesturing to the amassed bodies, "_Not _to showcase your lethal swordsmanship."

"I was practicing restraint; I could have destroyed your entire army if I wanted to." Ares shrugged.

Athena sighed and waved her hand in the direction of her army. The entire battleground shimmered, melting away before the two gods, until they stood in one of the training grounds around Olympus.

Ares turned to Athena, his eyes ablaze with red flames, "Athena, I've played along with your war games for long enough- now will you at least spar with me?"

Athena smiled, slowly walking away from the War god "Are you ready for another humiliating defeat so soon after the Trojan War?"

Ares growled, muttering something about unfair advantages and favouritism.

"I thought so." Athena said, disappearing in a flash of white light.

In a rage, Ares kicked an abandoned helmet into a marble pillar; the blow caused the pillar to collapse, bringing a large portion of the ceiling with it, crushing the helmet completely.

Slamming his sword into its sheath, Ares was engulfed in red flames as he too teleported from the training grounds.

* * *

Slightly later….

"APHRODITE!"

The voice boomed around Olympus, heard by every single inhabitant. Most rolled their eyes , it was a regular event to the immortals. Others, like the group of nymphs who had sat muttering to each other , were trying to muffle their hysteric giggling. It was clear that the blacksmith to the gods was _not _happy.

Aphrodite bolted upright at the sound of her enraged husband's voice, her eyes quickly scanned around the room for any immediate danger. Upon finding none she let her gaze wander to the man sleeping next to her, undisturbed by the lame god's bellowing.

Aphrodite nudged the mound with her elbow. No response. The goddess of love leaned closer, and whispered into the beings ear," _Ares_."

The war god groaned and rolled over onto his side.

Gritting her teeth, Aphrodite got up off the bed and walked round to the god's side, "ARES!"

Said god shot up, his ruby sword materialized in his hand. Like Aphrodite his eyes scanned the room,

"What's the matter, Di?"

Aphrodite raised one perfect eyebrow, "Nothing is _wrong _Ares, unless you count the inevitable arrival of my _dear_ husband as problematic."

Ares shrugged, "Let him come."

"Don't you remember the …_net_ incident!" Aphrodite whispered, her voice straining slightly as it travelled through several octaves. "Ares, you _need_ to go."

Ares sighed, as he dragged himself to his feet, "Fine I'll go."

The love goddess pouted, and rushed forward to embrace Ares, "You know I have no choice Ares-"

"I know, I know-"Ares replied gruffly whilst Aphrodite pressed herself closer into the god, "-it's all my mother's fault." He talked in the manner of one who had already had this conversation many times. In truth Ares would want nothing more than to claim the fairest goddess for himself, they had already bore many children whilst his half brother had none. It was his _dear _mother's blessing which made the marriage between Hephaestus and Aphrodite_ eternally_ binding.

Aphrodite reached up and placed a chaste kiss on Ares lips' , "I love you." She then proceeded with tracing Ares' jaw line with the tip of her index finger, working her way down his neck until she reached his chiselled chest-where she planted 3 kisses over his heart.

Ares smiled slightly before reverting to his tough demeanour, "You better placate _him_ and go to his forge-"

Aphrodite recoiled, wrinkling her nose in disgust, "Gods no-over my dead body!" She giggled slightly, "I'll just wait until_ he_ comes to me."

She continued, voicing her thoughts aloud, "I mean, why doesn't he just ask dear Hera for an annulment on the marriage? Trust me to be _stuck_ with an infuriatingly forgiving husband."

"Any husband could forgive _any _affair from such a beauteous being." Ares smiled down upon the goddess.

"It's unlike you to be so sincere Ares- I like it" she cooed, snuggling ever closer to the god.

A resounding_ Boom _made the two gods break apart out of the way of the door. Hephaestus was getting closer. Aphrodite brushed Ares mind, requesting permission to enter- his defences dropped immediately.

_You'd better go _

_Same time tomorrow?_

_Yes_

Aphrodite blew a kiss to her lover as he teleported in an inferno of red light. Seconds later Hephaestus blasted the door of its hinges sending it across the room where it embedded itself into the wall.

"WHERE IS HE!" The lame god roared, advancing on the indifferent goddess.

"Why hello to you too Hephaestus." She smiled, " Always had to make a dramatic entrance. But unfortunately your too late- he has already left."

Hephaestus looked murderous, his thick beard was smouldering, his eyes ablaze with scorching flames. The god was wringing his iron staff in his large hands, "Where did _he_ go? Aphrodite- tell me!"

"I don't know." She glared, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Hephaestus ran forwards and grasped Aphrodite by the hem of her dress. "Where did he go!?!"

"Let go of me!" she squirmed, trying to shove the god off of her.

"WHERE DID HE GO?!?" He accentuated each word with a shove.

Golden tears welled up in the love goddess' eyes, "I don't know! Besides what could _you_ do against _him_?"

Hephaestus raised his fist.

"Don't you _dare_ lay one finger on her."

Hephaestus wheeled round whilst Aphrodite beamed at the arrival, "Ares!"

The war god strode over to the blacksmith and held his sword to his throat, "Too bad you can't die- how fitting that a sword you created would have ended your life, by my hand."

"You?!? You wretched fiend! When our father hears about this-"

"What? What will he do? Do tell brother!" Ares spat, pressing the blade against Hephaestus' skin.

Hephaestus had no answer.

"_Our _father does not care for our petty deeds- your plea will be ignored again! Now why don't you return to your forges, where you can actually be of use to us." Ares sneered, his voice dripping with malice.

Ares lowered his blade, watching as the golden ichor dripped from the wound. Hephaestus limped away from the malevolent war god.

Ares spun round, "Oh, also brother- don't touch Aphrodite in that manner again-" he raised his sword, pointing at the injury "- or I'll create a more permanent wound."

The inchor had already stopped flowing- the lesion had healed.

Ares turned his attention to Aphrodite, "Now…where were we?" he smiled as he settled onto the bed, patting the place next to him.

* * *

The King and Queen of the Dead were sitting upon their onyx thrones gazing down at their realm. Although Hades would never openly admit it, the God of the underworld was troubled. Recently his dominion had been restless, the constant screams of the inhabitants in Tartarus had become louder, more hysterical. Even the virtuous souls in Elysium cried out, warning their master of the impending doom.

It had been weeks since it had first started and it was only getting worse. His wife and Queen, Persephone, felt it too. The change was worrying her.

"My Lord?" Persephone whispered, leaning over to her husband.

Hades turned to face his wife, his pitch black eyes brightening slightly. "Yes?"

"This ...change... I think its cause is something-someone in Tartarus."

"What makes you think that?" Hades said a sad smile on his lips. That very thought had occurred to him, but he had shoved the idea out of his mind. He did not want to dwell on such matters.

Persephone shifted nervously on her throne, "I can hear…laughter sometimes, coming from Tartarus. It started a few weeks ago, around the same time the souls became unsettled, I cannot help but believe the two are related." Her pale skin became flushed, embarrassed by her confession.

Hades pondered the statement, nodding in agreement. He had not heard the laughter, but he had felt it.

Without warning, the ground quaked. It heaved and lurched, as Hades staggered to his feet and descended from his throne. The shadows twisted around his form as he strode to the edge of the throne room and gazed into the deepest pits of Tartarus.

A pair of yellow eyes gazed back.

"No.." the God muttered.

Persephone had managed to navigate across the room and now stood next to Hades, her hand grasping his arm. She looked up at the expression of utter horror on her husband's face, "Hades! What is happening?!?"

Briefly pulled out of his stunned reverie, he gazed down upon his wife, "They're escaping….all of them. We need to stop …" he trailed off.

With a wave of his hand he vanished in a cloud of black shadow. Leaving Persephone to gaze down upon the dead, anguished tears flowing down her face.

------------

In one of the many gardens in Olympus sat the God Apollo. He was playing a melody on his lyre to the nine muses who were nestled against him. After a few minutes he paused, his fingers lightly danced across the strings- making no noise.

"Can you feel that?" he said, glancing at the anxious faces around him.

"What is it Lord Apollo?" The muses replied in unison.

"I'm not sure..." Apollo frowned.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing _you_ should worry about my Lord."Calliope, the muse of epic poetry whispered into the God's ear.

Apollo nodded his head, slightly reassured, "Yes your right C, I'm sure it's nothing." His fingers again resumed plucking the strings of his lyre, however, the god's mind was on other things.

Suddenly, Apollo was exposed to a series of images, an occurrence which was both natural to him as it was frequent. The God of prophecy let his mind relax, allowing the images to flood over him, as he gazed at the future.

_Death…Decay….everything reverting into chaos. The world ending. _The scene changed, numerous images flashed in front of the God's eyes._ A colossal mountain surrounded by black clouds, bolts of lightning illuminating the darkness. There were two figures chained to the peak. They both wore golden armour. It was Ares and Athena. Their arms were raised, supporting the mass above their heads. They were in pain. Athena's grip slipped and her knees buckled under the weight. Ares groaned in pain as he too was forced to his knees. There they stayed for several moments. Tears poured down Athena's face as Ares again tried to stand, in a vain hope to ease his half-sister's agony. His attempt failed, and he fell to his previous position. _

_The two Gods whispered unheard words to each other, as their bodies were engulfed in white light. They dropped their arms as the weight of the sky descended upon them. _

_Another flash of light. Demeter, visibly weakened, crouched by a flower, a single petal hung from the rose. She too had been crying, her head bowed as she studied the dying flower. The cruel breeze removed the petal as it slowly floated to the ground. _

_Blinding rays. New York City. Silent. Streets full of people. Waiting. Two people waded through the unmoving crowd. Frantic. The sky rumbled, the crowd flinched and looked up. The ground quaked and the buildings swayed. A dark fog raced towards them. Laughter filled the air. The fog sped into the city, skyscrapers disintegrated, crumpling. The crowd screamed as they fled away from the cloud of accumulated dust and debris as it destroyed everything it touched. The two people had stopped running, they were facing each other with calm faces. The fog enveloped them, but through the grey matter, a faint glow could be seen. Two dots of light in the otherwise empty darkness. The cloud past, a trail of destruction in its wake. The glow dissipated, the remnants blown away by the wind._

_Olympus. Destroyed. Zeus dead. Poseidon. Hera. Gone. Chaos. Decay. The world ending. _

_Persephone and Hades on a black marble floor. So still. They too had been claimed. The ceiling caved, walls exploded. Shards of glass soared through the air. Destroyed. _

_Aphrodite lay against Hephaestus' chest. Eyes closed. A soft smile on her face. Screams of pain echoed around the forge. Death._

_A young girl sat in a column of moonlight. People sprawled around her. She raised her face to the heavens. Artemis…Artemis. She screamed, a scream of indescribable grief and agony. Finally her head lowered, scanning the gathering around her. Sobs broke from her chest, as she slowly shook her head. She collapsed. Artemis..Artemis..NO!_

_A voice echoed as the faces of his family were shown , "The End is coming."_

Apollo's eyes snapped open, "No…no ….no!" He shoved the muses in desperation as he got to his feet.

"My Lord?" Calliope questioned.

"This is not happening-what can I do -Artemis?" The sun god muttered, disregarding the confused muse. "I need to go..."

Apollo ran up the steps to the great hall, leaving a very bewildered group of muses in his wake.

The God sped past several minor gods, who bowed in reverence, he ignored them all. Finally he reached his destination, as he shoved open one of the enormous golden doors and sprinted into the throne room.

"Father! The Titans….they're coming."

------------

As always Reviews are appreciated and loved :)

Any questions feel free to message me or send smoke-signals , whatever.....

RedFluffyBanana :D

p.s Thankyou again for the reviews/subs


	3. Chapter Two: The Olympian Council P1

Hi again :)

Thankyou for the reviews :) They are amazing....and in answer to Fishpony: it is :) It's pretty much the only thing i write about :D

Here is chapter 2, I've split it into 2 parts because simply...it was getting too long :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology or "Darkness" - Lord Byron owns that .....

This chapter is mostly character development between Apollo and Artemis so it is quite 'fluffy'

Anyway - here it is :) ....Enjoy :D

and review...but mostly Enjoy :)

Chapter Two: The Olympian Council

All the Gods were seated upon their thrones of power with the exception of Hermes and Artemis. Everyone was sitting in silence. The younger gods glancing nervously at the older, who themselves were focused on the centre of the room where a model of the Earth was hovering above the floor. Ares alone seemed unaffected by the atmosphere as he winked across the room to where Aphrodite was seated. However she was concentrating on the various expressions of the congregation, her eyes darting between the King and Queen in particular. Hephaestus was watching Ares out of the corner of his eye with barely contained fury, nevertheless there were more pressing matters at hand.

It was of course Ares who broke the growing tension in the air, "What is taking them so long?"

As if on cue, Hermes flew in with his winged sandals strapped to his feet. Evidently he was expecting the practically tangible agitation the gathering were emitting as without a word he walked towards his seat, growing with each step until he stood in his Olympian form.

"It's time isn't it?" Hermes said, as he sat down on his throne, a caduceus emblazoned on the back.

No one answered.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Moments later Artemis strode in, "Please excuse my belated arrival, a _boy_ stumbled upon the ca-." she stopped mid-syllable, realising the silence and the atmosphere in the room. It was such a startling contrast to the normal proceedings she was momentarily speechless.

She gazed round at each God in turn. All of them a shadow of their former selves. Even Aphrodite, who often took a blasé attitude to the topics discussed in the council, looked shaken. Dionysus actually appeared _sober_. Apollo looked by far the worse, as he locked eyes with Artemis for but a moment before he inclined his head. He trembled with an inner anguish greater than Artemis had ever seen. Being twins and of divine blood, they shared an empathic bond which allowed emotions and thoughts to be shared freely between them. Artemis had felt the distress of her brother through the link, yet it was now, standing metres away from him that his true agony was rolling off him in waves.

"Brother…" tears welled up in the goddess' eyes, this time she did not stop them.

"Artemis, we need to commence the council." Zeus spoke, his tone laced in sorrow. He gestured to her golden throne; a wolf's pelt was draped over one arm with a glowing, silver crescent moon adorning the back. Artemis did as her father told her, as she too changed into her Olympian form and took her seat, her eyes still focused on her brother.

"My fellow Gods, my sons, daughters, sisters, brothers… and Aphrodite. Our time has arrived." Zeus paused, as the assembly glanced at each other. Some nodded their heads, as if this statement had confirmed a thought they had, others – chiefly Ares, looked confused at the declaration.

The thunder God continued, "Kronos is awakening, which means it is only a matter of time before the other imprisoned Titans follow suit. A War among the immortals will erupt, a war we cannot win.."

"What proof do you have father? I have felt no such upheaval!" Ares interrupted.

"Apollo has received a vision of the future. And I am sure others of you have felt the signs. " Zeus nodded at the sun god to his right.

"It was earlier today, whilst I was sitting with the muses. Everyone dies-" Seeing Ares about to interrupt again he continued, "- The world ends in chaos, The titans will win." Apollo sighed, unwilling to elaborate- his eyes fixed on his horrified sister.

"Apollo, we are Gods! We cannot die!"

Athena spoke up, "Ares, we can. It's highly improbable but we can. When what we stand for disappears, so do we. We will fade. Cease to exist. We are tied to this world until the very end, this war will be the catalyst to that end. The Titans will focus their attack on what we hold most dear, our centres of power. For instance, Kronus may create a plaque to wipe out every living organism." Athena paused as Demeter gasped. "I am sure they will eventually target Olympus, purely for symbolism."

"We must fight…" Ares muttered, one hand gripping his sword.

"We barely won the first time, if it wasn't for the hundred handed ones, it was a close call." Hera sighed, her hand reached out to hold her husbands', who gave a sad smile.

Poseidon continued, "Though no God died in the Great War, there were heavy losses. The entire mortal world was destroyed; it took centuries to rebuild what had been lost."

Aphrodite who had remained uncharacteristically quiet throughout this discussion, voiced her thoughts, "I'll be the first one to…die won't I? I stand for love, something which I'm sure will be lacking if war does break out."

Athena nodded solemnly, "Yes, Aphrodite, I believe you would be."

Zeus motioned for his daughter to continue, "As horrible as what I am about to say may seem, it's the only way I believe we can survive, we must …_play_ on our strengths. I have devised a strategy which will optimise our chances. Myself and Ares are Gods of War, therefore we will have the best chance of survival in the upcoming battle. Apollo, your power lies in the sun.."

"Are you suggesting that Kronos can destroy the sun?" Ares said, eyebrows raised.

"His power is great, I would not be surprised if he found a way to." Athena sighed, "If the sun does get destroyed we would have to focus all of our power in maintaining the earth's orbit, the titans will know this and use it to their advantage. It would leave us not only severely weakened but also incredibly vulnerable to a direct attack .Regardless all our lives and the lives of every mortal on this planet are in danger from the titan threat. From what we know, Kronos has yet to awaken the other Titans. Therefore we are in a superior tactical position than they are, by considering and evading our sources of power we do have a very slight chance of victory."

"How long do we have ?" It was Artemis, who having heard the discussion between her family decided to intervene with a more direct question.

The previous silence returned, no one wanted to answer the question- it would only make their situation more dire, more final.

Indeed her question was answered, but not in the way Artemis expected. A tendril of shadow appeared beside the hovering planet, twisting in the air. In the centre a figure appeared, its features hidden by a black cloud. The cloud dissipated and the shadowy tendril withdrew back into the floor, revealing a visibly distraught Persephone.

Demeter leapt from her throne, returned to human size and embraced her daughter.

"Persephone, why are you here? Where is Hades?" Zeus asked, as the others exchanged wary glances.

Persephone raised her head, tears streaming from her eyes, "Father, Hades-he's -he's trying to stop the Titans-they have escaped-I had to-warn you-" she whimpered, her speech disrupted by grief-ridden sobs.

Everyone froze in shock.

Zeus appeared in denial, shaking his head. The thunder and lightning which had immersed Olympus since the discovery, ceased. Hera and Poseidon locked eyes, seemingly holding a silent conversation with each other.

Aphrodite seemed torn between running to her husband, which would be the socially acceptable action to take and seizing Ares, who by the look on his face was eager to engage in battle.

Dionysus was staring into a goblet of wine and Athena was in an animated discussion with Zeus finalising the strategy. Demeter was holding her daughter against her, whispering words of comfort into her ear. But there were no words which could comfort the agony which now ruled completely in Persephone's body.

It was Hermes that tried- and failed to keep a somewhat braver attitude to the destruction which would be caused.

"To answer your question Artemis, not very long."

Artemis did not acknowledge the messenger God. Her attention was entirely focused on her brother.

_I should have seen it sooner, I wasn't paying attention, I ….._

_Apollo, there was nothing you could do._

_I'm your brother, I need to protect you._

_I can take care of myself. _

_I promised __**mother **__that I would protect you… we are all going to die._

_Enough Apollo! Our destiny is __**not**__ certain; we will fight and let fate decide who will be victorious. _

Apollo became silent, words simply failed him. All he had seen was coming to pass, they could not avoid their destiny. His thoughts drifted to those he cherished, those that would be destroyed. Others that would be considered collateral damage in the upcoming war.. The muses; brave Calliope, knowledgeable Clio, creative Erato, Euterpe, Melpomene, Urania, Polyhymnia, Terpsichore and sweet Thalia. The thousands of nymphs and satyrs which would fight until the end.

_Famine had written Fiend. The world was void,  
The populous and the powerful was a lump,  
Seasonless, herbless, treeless, manless, lifeless_

Apollo gazed round at his family, they too would perish, impossibly, inconceivably. Mighty Zeus, whose will the very sky obeyed. Queen Hera, regal and respected. Demeter and Poseidon, supportive and compassionate.

_A lump of death, a chaos of hard clay.  
The rivers, lakes, and ocean stood still,  
And nothing stirred within their silent depths;  
Ships sailorless lay rotting on the sea, _

Athena, how many times had he asked for her wise counsel? Fearless Ares. Hephaestus, creative and inventive. Hermes, persistently optimistic and mirthful.

_And their masts fell down piecemeal; as they dropp'd  
They slept on the abyss without a surge  
The waves were dead; the tides were in their grave,_

Dionysus, humorous and entertaining. Beautiful Aphrodite, her grace and charm illuminating Olympus. All that would be lost and more. Apollo watched his twin, as she descended from her throne and approached Persephone.

_The moon their mistress had expired before;  
The winds were withered in the stagnant air,_

_And the clouds perish'd; Darkness had no need  
Of aid from them. She was the universe._

Artemis, the loss he could not bare. So loyal and brave. So many treasured memories they had shared. Apollo's mind drifted to their childhood, to the first time she held a bow. Gingerly lifting the weapon in her petite arms, and slowly nocking an arrow in place, she lifted it to eye-level and pulled the bow string. Her expression turned to one of determination, as she aimed. She let go, the arrow soared through the air and embedded itself into the bull's eye of the make-shift target.

Over the years she had grown more confident as her hunting skills improved. His amazement as she killed a feral bull with her bare hands when she was 5 years old. The memories came faster; running through the woods hand in hand, laughter filling the air, she pauses- one of her index finger raised to her lips whilst the other points to a stag ahead. Apollo hides behind a tree, as Artemis edges towards the creature. The stag raises its head in the direction of the goddess, who freezes with a look of confusion on her face. The stag walks up to Artemis and very deliberately, bows its head.

The memories jump to when they were 15 years old, still infants compared to the other gods. Artemis is crying, sitting on one of highest branches of an enormous redwood tree. She had just wondered in on one of her father's many affairs. Apollo had been searching for her. Hearing her stifled sobs, he looked up. She too had felt his presence.

"Apollo…" she whispered.

With a wave of his hand, he appeared on the branch and gently sat down. The goddess made a swift movement with her hands, wiping the tears from her eyes.

The sun god peeked at his upset twin, "Artemis, we were worried. Everyone has been looking for you…even Aphrodite and Ares."

Artemis groaned, "Wonderful," sarcasm dripping from her tone. A hunting knife materialized in her palm, and with a quick flick of her wrist sent it directly into the breast of a passing bird.

Apollo smirked, "I thought you protected wild animals." Averting the glare he received, Apollo glanced around. The forest seemed to reflect the mood of its mistress, some of the trees had started to lose their leaves and it was quiet, too quiet for a forest. Evidently the animals were keeping their distance, too bad the bird didn't get the message. It was obvious when Artemis was in a good mood, she would be surrounded by creatures, of every shape and size. But now there was nothing, except of course himself.

This brought a question to his mind, "Where are your hunters?"

"I sent them away." The knife reappeared, and she placed it into a sheath attached to her arm.

"_Oh, _well ..um…"

"Apollo, just say it." Artemis sighed, focusing her attention on something below.

"Father says he's sorry." He rushed, quickly looking away, taking a sudden interest in a leaf that was blowing in the wind.

Artemis growled, as the temperature in the area dropped dramatically. But she quickly reigned in the anger, aware how much her brother hated the cold.

"Why does he do it Apollo? Does Hera mean so little to him? I mean she isn't among my favoured, but it is simply cruel."

"It's just the way he is. If he hadn't have had an affair with mother we wouldn't be here."

"But that doesn't justify his actions!" Artemis reprimanded.

She turned away, a tear falling from her eye. Apollo slid closer to his sister, and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. She initially flinched at the contact, but immediately relaxed and rested her head against his chest.

"Thank you brother." She mumbled, as they sat there for several moments.

When the sun's light started to fade, Artemis sat up, all traces of her sorrow gone.

"Come on, I'll race you !" she giggled, and with inhuman grace leapt to her feet, unfazed by the 300ft drop below her.

Glad that his sister was feeling better, "You're on!" A smile spreading across his features, as he too stood up on the branch.

Artemis hurled herself off the bough, spinning in the air. Apollo was seconds behind, laughing at his sister's display. They landed at the same time, the ground cracking slightly at the impact. Their glowing chariots were waiting for them, Silver stags pulling Artemis' and golden stallions on Apollo's.

Artemis leapt into hers and pulled on the reigns. Apollo did the same. With a flash of silver and gold light they were gone, as they rocketed across the sky; each undertaking their responsibility- Apollo removed the sun from the sky whilst Artemis positioned the moon in its place.

Another memory, they were 20 years old, they had stopped ageing a year ago- forever frozen in their 19 year old forms. Apollo was on Olympus, awaiting the arrival of Artemis for the annual meeting of the Olympians.

Absentmindedly, Apollo began wandering around the palaces and temples dedicated to the Gods, abiding his time until his sister's appearance.

He walked through the mutual temple of Zeus and Hera, a majestic creation of marble and gold- it dominated the mountain. The throne room of the Olympians was the only other structure which matched its size and presence. Various minor gods and goddesses were in the temple, bowing in veneration to the immense statues of his father and step-mother.

The worshippers did not notice the sun god as he crept behind the enormous pillars, staring at the congregation. The high priest preached of his father's greatness, his queen's mercy and benevolence. The interior was draped in red and gold silk of the finest quality and torches lined the walls giving the temple a radiant glow. The statues of Hera and Zeus were sitting upon gold and ivory thrones, with an air of raw power and superiority.

In his father's upturned palm was a floating orb of pure white light, illuminating his stern features. In his left hand he held a lightning bolt- its energy permeated the surrounding air.

Hera's statue also depicted her holding an orb of light, however, instead of a lightning bolt she held a small peacock in the palm of her hand- its head held high and proud.

Apollo watched as the preach ended and several corpulent sows were dragged before the altar. An honorary sacrifice to the King and Queen. The sun god walked on, unwilling to witness the slaughter of the distressed animals. He strolled through his own temple, (hiding his presence from the assembly) and into Artemis' which was bathed in silver light as a result of the full moon hanging solitary in the sky. He dismissed the gathering of minor goddesses who were inside, as he gazed around at the monument.

The interior was much darker than his own, the only sources of light coming from the pulsating spheres hovering at regular intervals. Silver silk was hanging across arches and around columns. Constellations adorned the walls and ceiling creating an ethereal atmosphere. A place of mystery. At the far end of the cavernous sanctuary , bathed in moonlight was the statue of Artemis herself, her silver bow raised. A hawk was perched on her shoulder.

Apollo sat down, staring at the constellations; Gemini, Cancer, Aries and Taurus among them, having been immortalised in the stars. Ursa Major was present, it represented yet another poignant memory in his past, yet another failure in his role as brother.

"I'd thought I'd find you here" a voice cooed behind him.

He turned round, to come face to face with Aphrodite.

The goddess smirked a little at the expression on Apollo's face as she glanced sparingly around the shrine. Her eyes met the statue briefly, as she raised one eyebrow and returned her glare to Apollo.

"What are you doing here?" Apollo demanded.

"Well it's urgent, otherwise, _believe me_ I wouldn't go anywhere near this place." She paused and gestured around her, "I mean would a little natural light hurt? It's so dark in here."

Apollo sighed, his temper rising, "_What_ do you want Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite raised her eyebrows, "It's about _Artemis_, and it's something which you might find interesting."

"What? Is she in trouble?"

"No, but I think she will be." Apollo folded his arms across his chest, and glowered at the love goddess.

Evidently she was enjoying the prolongation of the anecdote, as she continued, "Well a few weeks ago I received this feeling…" Aphrodite waved her hand in circles, trying to find the correct word, "-an _impulse, _which wouldn't be unusual, as I get them all the time. But this one felt different, like it wasn't supposed to happen- or something which wasn't _allowed _to happen." She stopped, giggling as Apollo's expression turned from annoyance to confusion to finally.. shock.

"No….." Apollo was speechless as the enormity of the situation hit him.

"So I, being naturally curious, investigated this impulse. It was _Artemis._"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'd thought you would want to know. Apollo, she's in love …" she again paused, revelling in the drama of the final piece of information she had to deliver, "- she's in love with a _mortal_."

Aphrodite laughed, "The unwavering virgin goddess is in _love_. Finally! I can't believe it… now only Athena and Hestia to go."

"Where is she Aphrodite?" Apollo spoke through gritted teeth.

"In her forests, of course. Where she always is-"

"Answer me this Aphrodite; did you _make_ her fall in love?" his temper was almost too much to control, if he hadn't been standing in _her_ temple, he would have most definitely exercised his anger on the ecstatic goddess in front of him.

"Not initially of course I wouldn't, you know I can't- my powers don't..didn't affect her"

"They still don't…she wouldn't break her vow-"

"It's only a matter of time-"

Apollo had started to glow, causing Aphrodite to stop her elated mutterings.

"I'd better leave –"giving the surroundings another brief observation, she span round and stormed out the door.

Apollo disappeared in a flash of gold light and reappeared in Artemis' sacred forest. Sure enough there was the mortal, alone. The only man, apart from himself to _ever_ enter this forest. The mortal was seated on a cliff's edge, gazing out at the moon. The sun god's anger rose. How dare _he_ touch his sister? A _mortal_! Obviously Artemis was delusional, acting on impulse- influenced by Aphrodite herself.

The enraged immortal observed the creature for some time under the guise of a crow, reading his thoughts for any clue of the relationship between him and Artemis. They had first met under the light of the full moon, Artemis disguised as one of her hunters, carrying a young buck across her shoulder. The mortal, who Apollo learned was called _Orion_, had fallen immediately in love. Completely oblivious to her superior status, he had continued to meet her in utterly unintended encounters. His thoughts were clouded, his raw emotion had overwhelmed everything else- constant reflection of her beauty and grace, her poise, her skill and her majesty. Apollo shook his head in disgust. However, as he delved deeper and deeper into the beings thoughts, a plan formed – gradually at first but the more he learnt the more he was sure it would end this…whatever it was before Artemis decided on something rash, like breaking her vow. His sister would be angry, but over time he was sure that she would forgive him, when she finally realised the potential disaster this relationship would have caused.

If his plan was to succeed Apollo had to act swiftly, even now he could feel his sister's presence. He changed from his crow form into that of an elderly man and walked slowly up to Orion.

"Excuse me young sir, could you do a favour for me? Can you retrieve my quiver from over there." Apollo pointed out into the open sea, where he had positioned his quiver only moments before.

Orion seemed confused, as he frowned out at the place the man was gesturing, "How did your quiver get out there?"

"A bird stole it off me and dropped it."

Orion nodded, apparently satisfied with the explanation, "I'll be right back." And with that he dove off the cliff into the water.

Apollo smiled sadly to himself as he reverted back to his normal form, watching as Orion swam towards the quiver, which was a fair distance away on the horizon.

Moments later, Artemis appeared – a silver blur which stopped by Apollo's side.

"Brother! What are you doing here?" she questioned, glancing around for Orion.

"I came to find you-the council is supposed to have started, and you weren't there."

Artemis groaned. "I'm so sorry Apollo, I got distracted. Shall we leave?"

"Not yet, while I was waiting, I devised a _challenge- _one which I have already completed_._ And seeing you are always trying to find ways of demonstrating your skills with a bow and arrow, I thought you might like to humour me in this small request."

Artemis frowned, her interest piqued, "A challenge?"

Apollo nodded, "You see that object over there…" he gestured to Orion who was still swimming, roughly 8 miles from the coast, "I challenge you to hit it."

Artemis could indeed see the object, "Is it some sort of animal? It seems to be flailing around -"

"Yes, it's flailing because I already hit it.." Apollo improvised, hoping that Artemis did not see the flaws in his justification.

"Is that all you want me to do?" Artemis scoffed.

"Yes."

"Fine, watch and learn little brother." The huntress smiled and raised her bow, an arrow in place. Briefly aiming the bow, she let go of the string. The arrow soared through the air and out over the sea, until it met its mark-a direct hit to Orion's head.

Hearing a faint scream from the dying man, Artemis looked closer at her target.

Her eyes narrowed, focusing her eyesight on the prone being. Meanwhile Apollo was praying to every single member of his extended family in a small hope that Artemis would not discover who exactly she had just shot. He had been betting on the fact that she would not observe her target too closely and that she would remain oblivious to the tragedy.

Apollo was never that lucky.

Through the empathic link he could feel the intense fury and grief build to a crescendo- only once before had he felt this degree of emotion from his sister and that incident had not ended pleasantly.

Suddenly, she wheeled round into the face of a very regretful brother.

"You! How could you?!?"Her eyes became pools of enraged light as Apollo started to back away.

His hands rose in an apologetic gesture, "I'm sorry! It was for your own good!"

"How could you Apollo? My own _brother_!" she yelled, her aura turned into an inferno around her. She advanced on the petrified God.

"Can you even comprehend what you've done?"

"Sister be reasonable, I was trying to protect you!"

Artemis sneered, "Protect me from _him_?!?", her temper had rendered he speechless, it was clear to Apollo she was now beyond reason. Silver flames were licking at her clenched fists , whilst the air became filled with the cries of countless animals.

"We all know what would've happened if you broke your vow!"

The huntress snarled, as mist spread around their feet and dozens of grey wolves emerged from the forest – encircling Apollo, their maws dripping with saliva.

The sun god was now very worried, he did not relish the prospect of being a wolf's chew toy.

"Sister… sister I had your interests at heart- he wasn't good enough for you!"

If it was possible, Artemis appeared to have reached an entirely new level of rage.

_That was the wrong thing to say_

The goddess lunged, arching through the air in the form of an unusually large white tiger and pinned Apollo to the forest floor.

Artemis roared, her fangs bared. Undoubtedly she could literally smell the fear that was gradually building in his body. Granted he wouldn't be permanently damaged, in fact his wounds would heal quickly but Apollo could still feel pain, a factor Artemis was no doubt relying on.

"Artemis- come now, Father is waiting for us"

_I don't care_

Apollo squirmed under the weight of his sister, "Please get off me," he pleaded; however Artemis did not move, instead she lifted one padded paw onto his chest and pressed down- hard.

She steadily increased the pressure, until she felt several of his ribs shatter under the immense force she was exerting. An injury which if he had been mortal, would've surely killed him.

Apollo cried out, "Art-Artemis!"

Artemis grudgingly lifted the paw and placed it back down onto one of Apollo's arms, watching as his chest was enveloped in golden light - his destroyed ribs reformed.

Apollo groaned, "Enough Artemis-let me go."

_No _

Apollo recognised that Artemis was almost urging-almost _daring_ him to fight her. The sun god knew that even if he responded to the attack he wouldn't stand a chance. The odds were insurmountably against him. They would be fighting under a full moon, in a forest (which was entirely her domain), surrounded by animals, the sun would not rise for several more hours- meaning he was at his weakest, plus the fact that Artemis was definitely in no mood to as the saying goes, _go easy on him._ With no hindrance to either party they were evenly matched, their tutelage had been exactly the same. That was not the case here.

He realised he would have to force her hand- it would be better if she exhausted her anger on him now than to continue her resentment for several decades. After all she was infamous for holding a grudge.

Apollo concentrated his will, feeling the familiar pull on his body as he began to teleport to Olympus. His essence pulsated with power and he started to disappear.

_Don't you dare! _She yelled into Apollo's mind.

Artemis shifted back into her original form and brutally thrust her hand out, grabbing Apollo's neck in a vice-like grip.

In a single movement she lifted the sun god by his neck into the air. Apollo gave no resistance; he would take all the physical punishment she would certainly give him.

_It's the least I deserve_, Apollo thought grimly.

The moon goddess hurled her brother into the dense forest with enough force that he flew through several tree-trunks, each impact accentuated with a sickening _crack. _

Finally he skidded to a halt and rolled onto his back, the full moon looming over him. For several moments he lay there, feeling his body heal from the horrendous injuries (one of which, by the way he suddenly regained the feeling in his legs was a broken spine.)

Apollo lifted his head at the sound of shattering trees and foliage. The god groaned and placed his head back onto the floor.

It was Artemis walking towards the clearing in her Olympian form, knocking down trees in her path. Apollo slowly stood up and braced himself for the oncoming pain.

She bent down and hauled Apollo up to her eye-level, her body trembling with primal rage.

"Artemis-I'm sorry."

Said Goddess shook her head in response, tears falling freely from her eyes. "No …you're _not _Apollo."

She continued to squeeze her brother, ignoring his fervent protests.

_The things I do for her, _Apollo mused, _although… this is probably the most painful._

His deliberations were cut off as he felt a probing sensation in his mind, it seemed Artemis was not satisfied with her brothers reasoning- or for that matter, the seemingly inadequate amount of pain she was causing him. The goddess forced her will to enter Apollo's mind, causing him as much mental pain as possible while she searched through the recent events before her arrival. Including the discussion with Aphrodite.

Artemis gasped and, in shock released her grip on Apollo- who from sheer chance managed to maintain a hold on his sister's hand. It seemed he was not the only one who would feel her vengeance this night.

"NO!" She thundered as she kicked an innocent silver birch, cleaving it in two.

"Artemis-Please put me down…" Apparently she had only just realised the sun god was indeed still clutching her hand.

Unwillingly she bent down and dropped Apollo onto the floor, "_Aphrodite_…."

Another wave of fury erupted from Artemis, making Apollo collapse onto his knees "Artemis… please control your emotions.."

The goddess looked down upon her brother who was clutching his head at the intense sensations being projected into his mind. A flood of remorse rushed over herand her anger subsided considerably.

_Apollo's not entirely to blame -_

_Aphrodite is._

After all she was the personification of love; this alien feeling was the result of her manipulation. The huntress' anger would be better served if it was aimed at the goddess of love. If she had not developed feelings towards the hunter, Artemis would not be in the state of barely controlled emotion she was currently in.

_Aphrodite is to blame._

Without the overwhelming fury to cloud her sense of reason, the grief and anguish came in earnest and Artemis herself was brought to her knees, head in her hands. She slowly returned back to human height – Apollo took this as an indication that the worst was over and he could approach without his wellbeing being in jeopardy.

"Artemis, I'm so sorry." Seeing his sister in so much pain was having an acute effect on him, he felt the intrinsic need to make everything right.

Artemis lifted her head; golden tears ran down her face, "I need to- I-" she stuttered, " Orion- I need to -do something."

The goddess started to stand up, but Apollo held her shoulders down, "I'll go."

Apollo worked his way through the destroyed forest until he was at the cliff edge.

The sun god gazed out at the tumultuous ocean trying to find the body of the hunter, who had obviously sunk to its depths. After a quick prayer to his uncle he located the body and raising his hand over the water he proceeded to lift the carcass out of the domain belonging to Poseidon. The corpse hovered towards the cliff and onto solid land whereupon Apollo released his hold on the remains.

Apollo diffidently cradled the hunter against him as he teleported to the clearing where Artemis was situated. The sudden flash of golden light announced Apollo's arrival, and Artemis looked up from her bowed position. Upon seeing the remains of Orion her tears started with renewed vigour and her chest heaved from anguished sobs. Thankfully Apollo had had the foresight of removing the incriminating silver arrow from the head, as this might have exceeded her current limited control of her powers. As it was Artemis pulsed with silver light and Apollo recognised the signs of a god about to reveal their true form. The pulsing increased whilst the sun god gingerly placed Orion next to Artemis, setting his head in her lap.

Apollo receded to the edge of the clearing as Artemis was engulfed entirely in silver light, releasing a small shockwave through the forest which caused the leaves to quiver as if disturbed by a sudden gust.

"Orion..I'm so sorry." Artemis moaned into the hunter's hair.

The goddess held her hand over the fatal wound and channelled her exposed energy into the appendage until the injury was completely healed.

She then raised her head to the heavens, her silver eyes scanning the sky. Artemis whispered a quick prayer to Hades and her father, her voice travelling on the wind.

"You shall be remembered…." She lowered her head and placed a palm over the hunter's chest where the glow concentrated for but a moment before returning to its original intensity.

At first nothing happened.

Suddenly, Orion's body began to fade- his physical form deteriorated; his soul no longer had a need for it. There was an explosion of light as Orion's spirit was transformed into nine radiant orbs of pure energy. The spheres remained in front of Artemis in a ring of throbbing power.

Artemis watched the orbs with a conflicting expression, reluctant to say a final goodbye to the hunter's remains yet knowing his soul was in a constant flux and therefore unable to travel to the underworld in its current state.

"Artemis…."

The goddess sighed and looked up at Apollo. Their eyes met briefly as unspoken messages passed between them. Apollo bowed his head and knelt down beside his sister, placing a hand on top of hers in a sign of comfort.

"Thank you Apollo." She muttered, her eyes once again brimming with tears.

Simultaneously they lifted their hands towards the twirling spheres, their fingertips glowing as they contacted the hunter's divided soul. The orbs rocketed upwards towards the sky in a vortex of raw energy, spinning and swirling around their counterparts in a celestial dance.

"Good bye Orion…" Artemis whispered, as she gazed at the orb's journey into the heavens.

A pulse of luminescence cloaked the horizon in a blinding display, signalling the journey had been completed. When the light faded, the nine orbs etched out the figure of a hunter- Orion, forever engraved in the sky. An eternal memorial to the great hunter who had taken the heart of the virgin goddess entirely.

"….you will be remembered."

Artemis looked up at the constellations which decorated the sky.

_How many of them are now up their because of my actions? _

She shook her head, she knew the answer; _Too many._

Apollo felt the depression once again start to overwhelm his sister and so decided to say the one word which would be the immediate priority- "Aphrodite."

Artemis spun round, her eyes displaying her inner need for revenge "Let's go to Olympus brother."

Apollo laughed, as an almost sadistic smile spread across the huntress' face. "I'm right behind you sister."

The sun god walked away from the clearing, briefly glancing at the solitary figure of Artemis who had taken a final glimpse at the sky.

Her eyes settled on Orion sparkling in the clear night, and her smile faltered, "You will never be forgotten my hunter…"

I don't know it seems too 'wordy' to me ..

Please bear with me ...the next chapter will be up as soon as humanely possible :)

RedFluffyBanana :)

It would be awesome if you can click the review button ....... it makes me happy :)


	4. Chapter Three: The Olympian Council P2

Hi again :)

I apologise for the late update, future installments will not take so long--although this one was difficult to write for some strange reason ....

Anyway THANK YOU to the reviewers :D You are all really awesome :)

As suggested by one reviewer i added some Daphne/ Apollo in here, its only fair since their was an Artemis/ Orion scene last chapter.

Disclaimer::: I do not, nor ever will own Greek Mythology ....

Again mostly character development, but the next chapter will definately get more action *manic evil laughter*

Enjoy !!!!!!

_Previously::::_

_Artemis spun round, her eyes displaying her inner need for revenge "Let's go to Olympus brother."_  
_Apollo laughed, as an almost sadistic smile spread across the huntress' face. "I'm right behind you sister."_  
_The sun god walked away from the clearing, briefly glancing at the solitary figure of Artemis who had taken a final glimpse at the sky._  
_Her eyes settled on Orion sparkling in the clear night, and her smile faltered, "You will never be forgotten my hunter…"_

Chapter Three: The Olympian Council (Part Two)

How many centuries had passed since that incident? Truly? The Gods had no need for time for they had an infinite amount. The passing of years was not as noted as it had been; the annual meetings had become the only measure that any period of time had passed at all.

They noticed the ever-changing landscape below, a world now belonging to the mortals. They had been almost entirely forgotten, the everlasting had become legend- mere myth. It was the natural progression of the human race and the Gods had accepted it, living out their existences on both Olympus and the earth below.

Their lives were endless...or so they had thought.

The Throne room had become a flurry of activity as the Gods prepared for the battle. A battle that they _knew _they could not win.

Zeus was still seated upon his throne, watching his family in silence. He was their protector, their father, their _leader_. And he was going to have to watch every single one of them perish because of his own father and, to many of them, their grandfather.

He had made mistakes – too many. These mistakes occasionally bore successes, those he did not regret. His _slip-up_ with Leto had led to two wonderful twins who he adored and cherished. The oceanid Metis had given him wise Athena, his first daughter. Semele had birthed Dionysus. The pleiade Maia had given him Hermes. His wife, Hera had carried Ares, Hephaestus, Hebe, Ganymeda, Eileithyia and Discordia. Aphrodite had become his adopted daughter when she was discovered on Cyprus and immediately given love and beauty as her domain.

The king of the Gods remembered his amusement when his children would fight, watching as they argued over menial, petty things. The occasions that Athena and Ares had argued over battle strategies, the former insisting that changing an alliance halfway through a battle was not appropriate _especially_ considering that Ares' justification had been based round the idea that, "It's more fun."

He smiled ,fondly recalling the countless times the twins fought in their youth. In many ways they were similar; their bond had only grown stronger over the centuries, yet they were also incredibly different. Artemis had sworn eternal chastity; she would _never_ know the warm embrace of a man, where Apollo-Apollo was amorous, a son after his own heart. The incident involving the nymph Daphne was especially poignant. Admittedly the son of Aphrodite, _Eros_ (he thought the name with an almost displeased tone) had played his role in the episode, using his infernal arrows on the Sun God to create a fervour within him. Zeus recollected the conversation he had with Artemis when she expressed her concerns ….

"Father!"

A 17 year old Artemis rushed in to the throne room, "Father!" she repeated.

Zeus had been reclining on his throne, idly stroking his thick grey beard in thought. The sudden appearance of one of his favoured offspring brought a rare smile to his face. It was not at all diminished when he saw that Artemis was of a bad temperament.

"Artemis! What brings you here to Olympus?" Zeus joked, embracing the young goddess and lightly picking her up and placing her on his knee.

A slight smile spread across her lips but was quickly concealed and a frown replaced it. "I live here" she replied holding her head high.

"That is true, but your visits are scarce. You spend most of your time in your forests!" he chuckled, "Now, what is it you burst in here for?"

"I'm troubled father, Phoebus yearns for the love of the nymph Daphne and it would be safe to say the feelings are most definitely not mutual." She lowered her head , fixing her gaze on her clasped hands in her lap. "Apollo is not experienced in rejection and I fear he will not take such an action well."

"Daphne, the daughter of Peneus?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes. She yearns the life of a maiden, like myself and has spoke of her desire to join the Hunt. I cannot allow her to get violated by my brother, no matter if the rumours are true-"

"Rumours?" Zeus quirked an eyebrow.

"Several of the minor deities insist they heard Aphrodite and her son Eros discussing the hilarity of the situation." Her tone was one of extreme disapproval, "- and if the rumours are correct, Eros struck Daphne with an arrow, an arrow which ignites loathing."

Artemis folded her arms across her chest, "And if that particular rumour is in fact true, Apollo will be denied…and I don't know how he will react. Yet I also feel it necessary to protect Daphne from my brother, as you know what he's like if he doesn't get his own way with the nymphs and mortals."

She gazed up at Zeus, her silver eyes pleading for an answer to her plight.

"Dearest Artemis…" He started, "For such a young goddess you worry far too much-"

"Father I'm 795!" Artemis interrupted; it was true- she appeared to be in late adolescence but was in fact approaching her eighth century in existence.

"Regardless you _are_ a child; you needn't trouble yourself over such matters."

Artemis frowned, "Father, is that your advice?"

Zeus exhaled," Do what you feel is necessary."

"What I feel is necessary…?"

"What your heart tells you to do when the time comes."

Artemis was silent, she was contemplating a solution to the problem," You have given me much to think about Father."

Zeus inclined his head as Artemis leapt off her father's lap.

"Artemis?"

The goddess paused; she had run to Throne Room entrance, "Yes Father?"

"Please try to be on time to the Winter Solstice, I feel Aphrodite's patience is running a little thin."

"Of course Father." she smiled, bowing her head in deference and rushing out of the throne room.

Indeed, Artemis had done what she felt was necessary. The king of the Gods had watched the events unfold from Mount Pelion with concerned interest.

A young girl of about 14 years old was sprinting through the trees, the branches whipping her tear-streaked face. Her hunting skirt was blowing behind her in the wind, as she stumbled and tripped over the roots in her path.

She was not alone.

Close behind was a teenage boy. His fine clothes confirmed he was, at least of royal blood. The presence of a golden aura proved him to be a god. His blonde bangs dropped in front of his face, concealing his startling eyes- eyes of pure light. The boy was tanned and muscled, his biceps proudly exhibited under his ripped tunic. It was Apollo, and he was chasing the nymph Daphne.

"Do not run fair Daphne, my love for you will never diminish." His breath was even, unlike the petrified nymph he was pursuing who was struggling to keep up the pace.

"Help Me!!" Daphne screamed, as she again fell.

With a surge of light Apollo teleported beside the nymph, "Let me help you up dearest Daphne-"

She spurned his advance as she staggered up and pushed the God's hand away. Her petite body displayed several cuts and grazes some of which were bleeding profusely.

"Let me heal your wounds my beloved-"

"Lady Artemis!" Daphne ran onwards, clawing her way past the huge guardians of the forest which bordered the area and into a clearing.

Apollo had been humouring the nymph in the chase, and was now walking towards the nymph purposefully slowly.

"Your beauty is greater that the sun's brilliance, you my dearest Daphne are the most exquisite being I have ever laid eyes on- you make even Aphrodite's splendour pale in comparison."

Daphne edged towards the side of the clearing, "Merciful Lord Apollo, please do not do this." Her voice was pleading, her tears making her tone strained.

"Darling Daphne, I love you more than a mother loves their child, a husband loves a wife. I love you more than any being has ever loved another. I, Apollo swear upon the River Styx my undying, elemental love I hold for thee, cherished Daphne. Your name makes my heart burst with pure lust, a single glimpse of your flawless face makes me want to bow to you in worship- you are a goddess my treasured Daphne. And I cannot hold my love for you in me any longer." Apollo approached the nymph, who had backed into the trunk of a tree.

Daphne knew what happened to those who denied a god; the stories were notorious, famous- especially to nymphs. Most did not survive their wrath.

"Please Lord Apollo-"

"You're more beautiful than the first day of spring, when the flowers open their velvet petals to bathe in the sun. You're more beautiful than the all of nature and the world above-" Apollo stepped closer to the nymph.

"Please…"

"Fair Daphne I ask for your love, for I am in love with you. I want to hold you and place soft kisses on your face. I want-"

"I beg you Lord Apollo…please."

Apollo was now mere feet away from Daphne, "You do not need to express your love, I can feel your intense passion you have for me lovely Daphne, you do not need to deny it any longer."

Apollo rushed forward and enveloped Daphne in a hug, raining kisses upon her face. The god hauled the nymph to the centre of the clearing, where he started to rip her clothes from her.

Daphne tried again and again to shove the god away, but to no avail. His strength was far greater than the terrified nymph.

However, she managed to break free for a couple of seconds and she screamed,

"Lady Artemis, fair maiden of the forest I pledge myself to thee- save me!"

Apollo watched as his love shimmered in silver light; her soft skin changed into a rougher and much stronger material, her body seemed to attach itself to the ground and bind itself there. Her wondrous face lost its features, her arms stretched and reached upwards. Leaves sprouted upon her fingers as they too grew longer and longer. Daphne had been turned into a laurel tree.

Artemis left the scene, invisible to everyone - except her mighty father. The goddess knew Apollo would act, make his final move upon the innocent nymph and although he was her brother she knew she had to intervene. She had made her decision.

"_Now _we are even Brother." She murmured, before teleporting to Olympus.

Apollo had collapsed to his knees, and was stroking the rough bark of the tree.

"Daphne, beloved Daphne..I would have made you my wife, for eternity." He reached up and caressed the leaves of the laurel.

"You will eventually perish in this frail form, perhaps-" Apollo stood up and reached again to touch the tree.

"Yes, it could work." He mumbled, "Artemis is more adept with working with nature-"

The sun god trailed his finger down the trunk, forming a golden line from his touch. He worked his way down to the very roots where the golden line entered, there was a brief flash.

"It is done lovely Daphne," he spoke and the leaves of the tree seemed to get brighter, rejuvenated with life, "-now you will never wither and die and the world can gaze upon your beauty until the end of time."

There the god sat, gazing in wonder at the tree who used to be Daphne the daughter of Peneus. But was now a single laurel tree, a tree which would outlast the god himself.

Zeus had watched the events which had taken place with a sincere expression. It was not often that his jovial son would be reduced to such a sombre demeanour; indeed most occurrences had involved Artemis when she had been emotionally wounded by an incident. For the sun god to be saddened to this extent was incredibly rare.

Zeus turned his head, he no longer wanted to witness the scene. He would leave his son to mourn by himself.

Eventually Apollo tore himself away from his love and teleported to Olympus. Apollo strode through the courtyard atop the citadel, where he encountered Artemis who was perched on the fountain's edge. She regarded the sun god but did not mutter a greeting. Apollo sat himself down on a bench and sighed.

"I know you swore never to talk to me again after the ……incident with Orion-"Artemis stiffened, "-but I just wanted to say I don't blame you."

This heralded no response, so Apollo continued, "I understand why you did it. I harbour no ill will towards you."

Apollo lounged across his seat, and loudly exhaled, "I will not hold a grudge against you, I forgive your decision sister as you did what you thought was best. "

Still no reply, although Artemis shifted in her position.

"In fact it almost seems necessary, perhaps it is I in the wrong." He smirked.

Artemis bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

Seeing he was breaking through her obstinate resolve "I, Apollo, god of light and healing forgive you Artemis, goddess of the hunt and moon, fair mai-"

"-I'm sorry Apollo." Artemis mumbled.

"You talked!" He scrambled up and ran to the goddess, giving her a tight embrace.

"So it would seem, 400 years of silence…wasted"

"Artemis…to finally hear your wondrous voice again!" he held her at arm's length.

He continued, his tone more serious, "I missed you sister."

The huntress allowed a small smile to appear on her face as she stood up and walked away from the courtyard. Leaving the exultant Apollo in her wake. By all appearances he was joyous, that the tragedy of the evening had been all but forgotten by the god. But the night was tinged in darkness and deep inside he was truly grieving for his lost love.

Little did the two gods know that Zeus had been watching the exchange from the shadow of a column.

--------

Over 4 millennia had passed since Daphne had been transformed. Nonetheless Zeus could tell that Daphne was still remembered and mourned by Apollo, his eyes would seem to return to another time, a time when he was completely happy, a time that wasn't coming to an end.

"Father?"

The voice of Athena brought him back to the present day; Zeus turned his head to his daughter who was standing in front of him. Her auburn hair, (which she had inherited from her mother) hung past her shoulders and was partly covered by a jewelled helm which was atop her head. Her gold and silver breastplate was concealed by a loose tunic which was embroidered with gold detail. The goddess' sword was sheathed at her side. Obviously she had been sparring with Ares before the council. Her cold, calculating grey eyes narrowed slightly as she observed her father's expression.

"Do you want to inform the others of the arrangement?" She removed the helm from her head and placed it under her arm.

"Yes, of course."

Athena nodded slightly and stepped to the side as Zeus straightened up in his throne. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the assembly, and immediately their heads turned to the King of the Gods.

"Fellow Olympians, Athena and I have devised a plan for each of you. Artemis and Apollo-" He gazed upon the two gods who were seated next to Persephone and Demeter in the centre of the room, "-you will hunt down the escaped monsters and send them back where they came from. Of course keep your presence hidden from the mortals, and try not to destroy any cities this time." He glared.

The twins inclined their heads.

"Hera-" he turned to his wife and then to his brother, "- Poseidon, we will fight to protect Olympus when the titans attack, but until then we must ensure the protection of the mortal world. Brother, try to keep Oceanus under control."

"Ares and Athena, you will help with the fortifications of our great citadel. Dionysus and Hermes, protect the human cities for as long as you can, withdraw when you get overwhelmed." Zeus turned his gaze to Hermes, "You may also need to retrieve Hades when required, I fear his pride will make him refrain from leaving the underworld when Kronos escapes."

"Hephaestus, you will return to your forges and create weapons and armour- we will need them."

"Persephone and Demeter, we will need you to preserve the nature on the world, and finally Aphrodite…"

The love goddess' expression was one of surprise, "What exactly can I do?"

Zeus turned to Athena, who shrugged.

"Aphrodite ensure the Titan forces are….distracted. "

Athena turned to Zeus, her eyebrow raised, "You can't be serious father."

"She could be a useful asset." He muttered to his oldest daughter.

The king of the Gods faced the entire congregation, " Fight well, brother,sisters,children… let the Titans feel what happens when our rule is challenged, let them feel our wrath as we smite their insignificant army! The Titans will tremble and fall against the might of Mount Olympus!"

The entire throne room shook with the sound of their response, their battle cries echoed around Olympus and deep into Tartarus. Letting the Titans know who exactly they were about to face.

-----------

And there is another chapter :)

Thankyou again for the reviews, i'm shocked so many people like it :)

RedFluffyBanana :)

P.s Artemis swore never to talk to Apollo ever again after the Orion thing, it was after Artemis went to... show her disapproval with Aphrodite, it was the only way it would fit in ......

oh, i was writing this and it seemed Artemis and Apollo's emotions were all over the place, one moment they're worrying about their imminent doom, the next their laughing and generally joking around---all i can say is...well actually i dont know. Their gods, they have extreme emotion patterns :)

The Next Chapter will be up soon......


	5. Chapter Four: Preparations

Hi.

Well *ahem*, how many months has it been since I've updated?

A few.. would be the hesitant answer. A lot would be the truthful one. Deepest, most sincere apologies for the delay... and I guess a due consequence for such a belated chapter would be to have no readers left ... but if you are reading this, which you must be- I am sorry.

Future chapters will be posted every couple of weeks.

That was the good news (that and the fact I will be revising this story once I get round to it because frankly, I wrote this a few months back and my writing has developed since then.)

The bad news? I had to shorten the story..a _lot_. Whole chunks were removed... big chunks. Including Character developement and the like. But, the revision this story is crying out for will include these sections...

Anyway, my author notes are going on for far too long so ..

Enjoy :)

Chapter Five: Preparations and Consequences

Olympus had been transformed into a fortress, its great walls rose indestructible and foreboding among the comparatively miniscule structures which surrounded it. Ares had been supervising the construction which had been masterminded by Athena, and he had to admit it was of a genius design.

"They cannot win." He muttered, smiling triumphantly.

However he recalled Athena's statement when he had first been shown the plan, "If they manage to penetrate the inner walls we will not stand a chance."

Indeed even now he scrutinized the inner wall, the final defence against the Titans before they reached the citadel. It was much larger than the others and, if possible, more menacing. It looked impenetrable; over 300ft of solid adamantine- the only material which even the Titans would have trouble breaking through. Enchanted black flames lined the wall, these flames were known to incinerate everything they touched, excluding of course the adamant itself.

Automatons stood in rows along the front of the inner wall. Their bronze carapaces sparkling in the rays of the sun. He had been assured that the_ glitch_ the old batch had was fixed, and these would not spontaneously combust in the middle of the battle. Ares strode over to the foot of an armoured Greek hoplite automaton, and ran his hand along the metal coating.

_Hephaestus has done a good job _

Ares grudgingly complimented the work of the blacksmith, even he was impressed with the workmanship involved. Glancing around at the efforts it was clear that for the moment at least his supervision was not required and his thoughts focused on Athena.

_Where was she?_

The god listened for Athena's presence, and found it in a place he was completely unfamiliar with. Nevertheless he focused on the goddess' energy as his destination and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, his theory was confirmed- he had never been in this particular room before.

_I never knew we had a library _

Sure enough Ares was standing in a huge space filled with enormous bookcases piled high with scrolls and well, books. Leather bound tomes thicker than his muscled arm were stacked in haphazard piles around the room; many were sprawled open at dog-eared pages. These pages displayed ancient drawings of long forgotten civilisations, blueprints of now ruined structures and to Ares' interest, depictions of the Titans on weathered and scorched pieces of parchment.

Ares noticed Athena at the farthest end of the vast library near the base of a marble statue dedicated to the goddess. Athena was hunched over an archaic volume entitled, "The ages of the Titanomachy" .She was scanning the pages of the book with inhuman speed, her eyes flickered from one side to the other in a matter of seconds.

The war god approached, weaving his way past the towers of ancient literature and knowledge. His sword brushed one such unstable stack and it fell, causing a domino effect which left Ares standing in the middle of the carnage. He grimaced, waving his hand in the direction of the disarray and the towers reformed.

"Hello Ares." Athena said, her eyes still scanning the book.

Ares muttered a greeting, his attention mostly focused on the room around him.

Athena smiled at Ares, "You haven't been in here before, have you?"

Ares grunted, "I have never felt the need to look in _books_." The god lifted the cover of a nearby manuscript, looked at the title and scowled, "Why are you wasting your time looking in them anyway? I thought you were the goddess of wisdom; you should know all this stuff already."

"There are some pieces of information that cannot be learned from merely observing and listening, information that for many has been forgotten for generations. That is the reason I'm looking at these books. They contain knowledge which would be incredibly useful in the imminent war."

"Such as…."

"Something which, no doubt even _you _would be interested in." Athena turned the book she was reading so Ares could see the picture engraved in it.

"According to father the Titans are as hard to kill as we are. Like us they personify their individual domains, but it is not the only thing they rely on…" she pointed to the roughly sketched diagram on the ripped script. "It's a power source, their equivalent of a soul. It can be damaged by a physical assault, thereby draining their reserves of energy to a critical leve-"

"So basically we have to keep hitting them…"

"Well if you want to be laconic…." She trailed off at the expression on Ares' face, "Yes, we have to keep hitting them."

She continued, in a marvelled tone, "It's the only reason Father was able to enchain them in Tartarus, ingenious really- the chains that they were bound with used their own brute strength _and _power to keep them imprisoned. However, it's also the reason why us, I mean the Olympians cannot be simply bound in chains, our bodies are made of pure essence, literally raw power. We could teleport out of the chains if we want to. Or the chains would drain a large proportion of our power before we had a chance to escape, because we rely completely on that one source of energy. Then again…" Athena continued muttering to herself.

Ares listened for a couple of moments, but his tolerance was considerably shorter than normal, and simply her vocabulary had started to expand to a point where he could only understand the 'ands', "Athena, please back to the point at hand."

Athena's head snapped up, "It's unlike me to digress like that-"

"You're worried, it's only natural." Ares shrugged, "We've got a chance of winning this."

"Trust you to be optimistic about a battle between two immortal, omnipotent forces."

"It's a battle, and if there is one thing I know, it's how to win battles. I've won countless battles which had seemed un-winnable."

"So I being Goddess of battle strategy am irrelevant, as well as how many times I have beaten you in battle." Athena said dryly, and quirked an eyebrow.

Ares answered irritably, "You could be useful."

Athena laughed, "I'd thought you would say something like that."

There were several minutes of silence as each pondered the fate of the other and how this moment could be the last relatively hopeful and positive one they have. Ares shuffled nervously, it was an odd action for the fearless god to make and it immediately caught the goddess' attention.

Athena watched as Ares cleared his throat, "Athena, have- you thought about the order in which we are going- to die?"

" I have." She had expected several of the gods to ask her this question, it was a topic that none of them had ever imagined would be discussed, and understandably it would be something of curiosity and dread for them to even conceive.

"When do I – die?" His fiery red eyes pierced into Athena's grey ones. In them she saw only the infant who had experienced suffering from an early age and every emotion he had ever repressed- for he was a god of war and could not display weakness. Anguish, torture, pain and death, mostly death. This man who was portrayed as cruel and heartless, a man who never displayed his true emotions was now showing every single one to Athena in a dizzying and frankly disturbing array of sensations. This god had only ever reaped death, he had never contemplated his own demise and it was terrifying him.

She dropped her gaze and stared at the torn map in front of her, forcing herself to fill her mind with mathematical calculations and ancient knowledge, trying to purge the emotions which she had observed in the gods eyes.

Conscious that Ares was waiting to an answer to his question she forced herself to look up into the god's eyes, "I cannot be certain. I can only ascertain the Titan's obvious attack. Or rather what I would do in their position."

"What would you do?"

Athena thought about her answer, an infinite amount of tactics and strategies raced through her mind, _What would I do?_

Her search stopped as she saw the strategy which would guarantee a Titan victory with the current Olympian fortifications, she spoke in almost monotone, "I would focus my forces to distract the more hostile of the Olympians, those most willing to fight as well as those more experienced in battle. You Ares, myself, Apollo and Artemis have all been trained for intense combat. The elders would have to be severely weakened for a direct attack to be even remotely successful. Demeter and Persephone would not be willing to fight unless their hands were forced but they would act to defend themselves. So I would eliminate the mortal cities, the act would force others to enter the battle. I would then attack Olympus, lead by a Titan and a small band of resistance. Of course this would be yet another distraction, My main forces would focus on the sun itself. With that gone, a chain of cataclysmic events will take place." Athena's mind visualised the literally earth-shattering results of the sun being destroyed, she shook her head and continued, "As I mentioned in the council, the destruction of the sun will be the catalyst to the end of the world..when it gets destroyed all of us will be weakened trying to maintain orbit. Giving the Titans the perfect opportunity to focus on Olympus with their full might behind them. Life will start to perish on the earth, and the gods will die."

Ares sat down on the edge of a chair, "So you think the Titans will attack the sun? Which means Apollo… What about Artemis?" he paused briefly then continued, "Demeter and Persephone-"

"Please Ares, don't." she cautioned.

"So it's going to happen isn't it. I mean I wasn't there in the first war but you and Zeus seems to think we are all going to die." He slammed his fist into the table, "Well I'm not going to give up without a fight!" Ares bellowed, pulling himself up to his feet.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Ares." She muttered softly, her voice again devoid of emotion, "I also expect others will feel the same as you do."

"And you are not one of those people."

She murmured her answer, her head lowered, "It's possible…."

"If we can't count on you or Zeus, who can we count on?" he demanded, his aura brightened and expanded slightly so it appeared he was engulfed in flames.

"We can count on each other-in the end." Athena whispered.

Ares turned away, it was the not the answer he had been hoping to hear. They were doomed then. Not even Athena-she who always knew the path to victory- believed it was possible. Their path was bathed in darkness, for only death awaited them now.

He teleported in a blaze of fire, and Athena was left alone to ponder the fate of her family.

The goddess looked down at the rough plan and sighed; it was not going to be enough.

...

"Why does it have to be dark?" Apollo muttered, his bow drawn.

"We are facing the apocalypse and you're worrying why it's dark?" Artemis mocked, amused by her brother's complaints.

The two Gods had been pursuing monsters since the close of the council; Artemis had been using her hunting abilities to gradually track the legions of fiends which had escaped their torment. So far they had intercepted -and utterly destroyed- only a fraction of the escapees. Artemis was accustomed to spending many a month in the forest, but of course Apollo had only become more and more agitated as the journey wore on.

"Are you sure you can feel monsters here?"

"I'm sure Apollo, if you weren't completely focused on the absence of light you would feel them too."

The questions had been a constant feature for the last couple of hours, and Artemis' patience could only hold out for so long.

Artemis stopped, raising her face to the wind. She shook her head with a troubled expression and continued on with their brisk pace.

"What is it?"

"My tracking abilities are not as effective as they should be…their presence is being hidden."

"Perfect." The conversation stopped for a precious few seconds, but then; "Why would they join the Titans-"

Artemis interrupted, giving her brother one of her signature glares, "It was because of us they were in Tartarus to begin with Apollo! The Titans obviously befriended them."

The goddess paused, recognising her brothers endless questions were due to anxiety. Apollo was worried, not to the degree he was during the council, indeed he almost seemed to accept their fate. And now he was savouring every moment left.

Artemis lowered her bow and gestured for Apollo to do the same.

"Why?" Apollo whispered

"Because the monsters are slightly closer than we think."

There was a snap of a twig to Apollo's left. "How close?"

Artemis unsheathed her silver sword, "Very."

All of a sudden a massive creature barrelled through the undergrowth, its horned head lowered towards the huntress. Stabbing her blade into the ground beside her, Artemis ran to intercept the beast. She launched herself between the trees, jumping from bough to bough. As the monster passed underneath Artemis, she dropped and landed onto its neck. With a swift yet brutal movement she thrust her hand into the creatures spine, grabbing it in her fist. She twisted her wrist causing the bones to disintegrate and then leapt off as the creature fell to the ground. Apollo looked at his sister with awe and revulsion as she wiped the crimson blood from her hand.

"Show off." Apollo smiled.

In response, Artemis quirked up an eyebrow and pointed to just above Apollo's left shoulder.

"What?..." Apollo wheeled round into the face of what can only be described as a giant lizard.

"Oh."

The lizard swiped at him and Apollo hastily side stepped – missing him by millimetres. Out of the corner of his eye the sun god saw Artemis lean against the trunk of a nearby tree, her arms crossed.

_Guess it's just me then _

Apollo noticed Artemis smile slightly and then incline her head.

_Did she just …. _

She nodded again, pointing at the lizard who was rushing towards the god.

Apollo raised his hand, focusing his innate heat into the limb. When the appendage was illuminated with golden light he forced the energy out towards the creature- a ray of such power and intensity that anything it touched was reduced to little more than dust, this included the lizard. When he was sure the creature was destroyed entirely, he ceased his attack.

"Oh and _I_ was showing off."

Apollo indicated behind him, where a very distinct path of destruction had been caused, "That was nothing."

The ground trembled and Artemis span round towards the north, "It's not finished."

Sure enough, a _very_ large gathering of monsters emerged from the shadows. Some were colossal-their footfalls shook the ground with each laboured step, a select few were smaller than the twins- their movements quick and restless.

Artemis retrieved her sword whilst Apollo made his appear in his hand. With a bow of her head to her brother, Artemis charged towards the monsters, her form irradiated with silver light. Apollo followed, his body engulfed in golden flames.

For a brief few seconds the monsters seemed to withdraw from the two gods with a collective expression of terror. But it quickly passed, their expressions returning to fierce determination and ferocity, as they stampeded with renewed vitality.

When the monsters were within firing range, Apollo skidded to a halt -his fists clenched at his side. The air shimmered as a wave of heat descended on the land. The sun god knelt down, the ground around him had started to blacken and die. The black circle slowly spread further across the forest as Apollo concentrated his heat.

Artemis had already engaged the enemy; oblivious to her brother's efforts. She slashed out with her blade, slicing through the chest of a giant as easily as a knife through butter. It slumped over and Artemis kicked out, sending the creature flying backwards. The goddess continued, leaping onto the bough of a tree and grabbing onto a nearby branch, she swung round and flipped onto it- her silver bow at the ready. Ignoring the quiver on her back, she formed 3 arrows in the palm of her hand and placed them in the bow. She effortlessly pulled back the bowstring, and after charging the arrows with her power, she let go. Artemis watched with grim satisfaction as the arrows sliced through several Cyclopes.

She unleashed volley after volley of silver arrows. The charged projectiles pierced with unnatural accuracy and wave after wave of enemies were obliterated from the huntress' hand.

The goddess killed many, yet they continued to arrive in their hundreds- clambering over their fallen comrades. Artemis was so preoccupied with her assault she did not realise that Apollo had been forming an attack of his own.

"Artemis!"

The goddess turned to her brother where she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

The sun god had steadily increased the temperature of the air around him until it was almost unbearable. He stood with his arms raised at his sides, behind which was a vast wall of fire. Roaring flames licked at the seared foliage around it as the wall expanded, burning everything in its way.

When it was evident the inferno could not be held back any longer, Apollo swung his arms in front of his chest . The fire raged past him in a column straight towards Artemis and the mass of monsters. Artemis managed to leap out of the way, but the monsters weren't so lucky and they were utterly incinerated.

Apollo strode up to Artemis, "That's how you fight monsters." He sighed, nudging the singed leg of a giant with his foot, "Well, at least they won't be bothering us again."

"I wouldn't be so confident about that Apollo."

Unbelievably the charred remains of the monsters had begun to reform. The eviscerated torsos and the shattered limbs were piecing themselves back together, a gruesome jigsaw of sorts as they rolled themselves into position.

"You have got to be kidding me…." Apollo muttered as he braced himself for another stampede.

"Brother, I don't believe these monsters are in the 'kidding' mood." Artemis replied, loosing a couple of arrows into the frenzied cluster, they pierced two heads- pinning them to the floor.

Apollo groaned, "Shall we?"

"Of course."

They again entered the fray. Apollo went for the more direct attack, using his pyrotechnic powers to set the monsters ablaze. Artemis was using an impressive array of acrobatics as she attacked with a cold and calculating grace, her form shifting to various animals when required.

Artemis thrust her hand out, turning a group of harpies into dust and allowing the goddess a few seconds of thinking time. Her immortal mind quickly figured out the very reason why they were being endlessly attacked by a persistent horde of enemies.

_They keep coming._

_They can't kill __**us**__. Which means…._

"Apollo! It's a distraction!"

The god reared around, still grasping the head of a monstrous lion. "What?" Apollo exclaimed shoving the blade of his sword into the lion's head.

Artemis slammed her elbow into the chest of a minotaur-like monster then whirled round and snapped the neck of a griffin.

"We need to get to Olympus!"

...

Again ..apologies.

A lot was sacrificed in this chapter, including a trip to the darkest corners of Hephaestus' forges, a segment with Artemis and her hunters and a scene in the Underworld with Hades and Kronus.

*sigh*

Well I hope you enjoyed that, and (I hope) I will be back soon...

Speaking of which :

Coming Up!  
Dionysus and Hermes' last stand (as well as a certain attack on Olympus and the suprise appearance by a Titan, who is most certainly not a fan of Artemis')

:)

Good bye (for now)


End file.
